creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Untitled.mp4
Tats TopsVideos is a YouTube channel I run, dedicated to top videos. As the leader of the channel now for four years, I manage a group of team members who help me out, scripting and narrating for my videos. In all my work, I've never encountered anything so disturbing and shocking. It all centered around this mysterious video called Untitled.mp4. Now, for the ones who are unfamiliar with Untitled.mp4, it was a video that was hacked onto my YouTube channel, purposely. This event has never happened to me before, not with all the security protocols I followed with YouTube. It started one late Monday night, I was just ready to release my upcoming video “Ultimate Preview Lists for 2013” when, suddenly, I saw a video called Untitled.mp4, sitting there on my uploaded videos page. I thought to myself, “I really don’t remember anyone from the team telling me that they wanted to upload something.” So, naturally, I tried to remove the video from my channel, but for some strange reason, the icon for the deletion tool was grayed out. I tried to privatize it, but this time, a message from YouTube popped up on my screen saying, "The Video Is Not Available At This Time." The thumbnail showed a green tinged, distorted figure holding something, set in what appeared to be a garden of some sort. So, with my curiosity at its peak, I clicked on the video, just to see what it was. When I pressed play, I saw a static distorted video of a boy in white, with a faint sound coming out from the left speaker. The video volume became extremely loud, until another video seemed to cut over the top of the original. It looked like a moon or an eclipse, but that wasn't the disturbing part. The sounds that were playing in the background sounded like strange moaning from an unknown child, along with the sound of a VCR rewinding itself. These frequent flashes and disturbing sounds wanted me to shut the video off, but I was enthralled. I needed to know what this video signified. As the video continued, it cut to a black night with a shining red moon in the background, and the subtle moaning had now grown into a maniac laughter from the child. I was shocked to hear that the child's voice somehow got deeper for a split second, before cutting off and showing the moon in the sky again. As soon as the static ended, the video returned to a colored video of the same boy at the start. Although the video was choppy, I can could make out he was holding a cricket bat. But then, a mumbling sound played again and the video just abruptly cut out. “An error has occurred, please try again later.” At this point, I thought there was something wrong with my page, but I noticed that the slider was still scrolling. The screen was motionless until about fifty seconds later. Then it ''really ''started to scare me. It sounded like there was movement, like noises, someone walking on a floor above me. It sounded so real, but then... silence. Then there was a low growling sound, much like a bear, but it grew louder and louder. It was almost like it was the sound of something terrible, saying something. The video had apparently ended and the recommended videos had popped up. But, yet again, I heard the movement sound, this time it sounded like multiple footsteps walking on the floor above me. At first, I thought it might have been a clever sound effect on the video, so I ended up going back to those footstep sounds. But, when I went through it a second time, I couldn't hear them. My mind was playing tricks on me, those sounds couldn't be real, I live on the first floor, and we only have an attic. I checked the attic later that day, but found nothing. No strange footstep sounds were heard and I had to change my password again. But, to this day, the video remains stuck on the channel, the function to remove the video is still greyed out and there seems to be no way to remove it. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Videos